


Finals Game

by posingasme



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Annoyed Castiel, Awkward Crush, Embarrassed Sam, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-30
Updated: 2015-07-30
Packaged: 2018-04-12 00:35:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,246
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4458569
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/posingasme/pseuds/posingasme
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sam and his friends are gifted, talented, and sleep-deprived. They start to get giddy at a study session as final exams rear their ugly heads after their first semester at college. That might be okay, except that Sam is trying to impress (or at least not completely embarrass himself in front of) one beautiful Asian literature student.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Finals Game

**Author's Note:**

  * For [rosworms](https://archiveofourown.org/users/rosworms/gifts).



> Tumblr prompt fill. You people are just silly.

Sam had never noticed how obnoxious his friends were. He had never heard the way Ava snapped her gum. He had never seen the way Jake rolled his eyes at every statement Scott made. He had never paid attention to the arrogance in Max's voice. He had never thought much of the way Ansem chewed on his pens. And if Lily cracked her knuckles too often, Sam had never given it any mind.

But now they were all piled into the library's study lounge, and Sam thought he was going to have to kill them all. Not so much for his own sake, of course. Sam was hyper aware of every annoying little thing only because there was a new guy among them.

Sam let his gaze slide over his history of law notes to stare at the bright blue eyes hidden under attractive glasses and wayward dark hair. He sighed to himself.

Castiel Cheonsa.

The man was brilliant to the point of being otherworldly. He was a year older and eons more mature than Sam's dumb buddies. He sat in absolute calm while the others chittered like nervous little birds over their first set of college finals.

Castiel Cheonsa.

The guy had been everywhere. He spoke Russian and Korean. His step-brother was one of Sam's best friends, Kevin, and Sam knew the two of them had been backpacking all over Asia.

According to Kevin, Castiel spent most of his free time reading classic Russian literature, especially Tolstoy, Dostoyevsky, and Nekrasov, or volunteering at the center for English language learners. His academic focus was Asian literature. Kevin had said Castiel planned to do his thesis on comparative criticism of Russian and Korean works, and that he would choose among literary masterpieces in their original vernacular.

To say he was in awe of Castiel would be like saying air was nice to breathe. There was no way not to be in awe of Castiel. He was sophisticated, worldly, intelligent, passionate and...and...

_And, oh god, please. Please don't let that be what it sounded like._

Andy was smirking down at his Wittgenstein. Sam's whole body stiffened in alarm, and he sent his best friend a glower. Of all of them, how could Andy do this to him? Andy knew-

There it was again, but this time, spoken in a voice barely above a wisp of breath, almost a sigh, coming from Ava. The traitor.

The quiet conversations and drilling of vocabulary and review of scientific terms and formulas continued, but in the midst of it all, Jake snuck in the word. Sam ground his teeth. Fine. Jake was studying anatomy. Wanted to be a physician in the army. Surely that part of anatomy was bound to come up-

And Max! Sam glared daggers at him. Max looked back innocently, but Sam knew better. He had heard Max contributing to the childish game Andy had started.

And now Jake again, and Sam was completely mortified when Lily picked it up without even turning from her American women textbook.

His hazel eyes closed in exasperation. He wanted the floor to open up and suck him down into a massive pit in the earth, never to return.

"Penis," Ansem contributed, and he upped the stakes by murmuring it around his pen louder than the others.

When Sam forced his eyes open, he could see Castiel frowning at Ansem through those gorgeous squinty eyes. The glasses had come off, and Sam was both disappointed and thrilled. Castiel in glasses was an unbelievable turn on. Castiel without glasses was stunning.

"Penis," Andy returned, just a touch louder.

Sam's hand hit his forehead.

He could hear Castiel sigh near him.

Kevin was giggling like an idiot. Sam wanted to kick him. Kevin wouldn't participate, but he certainly was not helping by laughing. He knew Andy lived on pot, Ramen and eliciting laughter. Kevin knew that! How could he be encouraging this?

Castiel shifted uncomfortably in his seat and looked hard at his laptop.

Scott tried not to laugh as he joined in. The conversations were still rampant, but the game was escalating.

"Penis!" Max added.

That was that. Sam was going to have to kill them all. Every one of them. A giant battle royale, and Sam would be the last one standing. He imagined calling Dean to explain.

"See, there's this beautiful man that I've been pining over for three months, my roommate's step-brother, and he's this incredible, classy, sophisticated guy, and he's been all over the world, and, Dean, I'm in love with him, okay? So hear me out. I was studying with a bunch of friends and Kevin brought this gorgeous guy along, and it was wonderful, and then my idiot friends started playing the penis game. The one where you say it really quiet, and everybody kind of pretends like they don't even hear it, and then the next person says it, and gets a little louder about it, and then you see who is ballsy enough or obnoxious enough to say it louder each time, and...I don't know, it's a game from sixth grade, something you do to substitute teachers; it's not like it has rules or whatever. But we were all giddy and punch drunk from stress and lack of sleep, and right there in front of Castiel, they started it up, and to make a long story short, I'm covered in blood and I need you to come get me so we can go be fugitives of the law or something."

It would be a shame to leave Stanford. But he doubted the mass murders would look good on his transcripts.

"Penis," Ava yawned.

Castiel sighed in irritation.

Sam gave an honest whimper, and hated himself for it, especially when it looked as though Castiel might have heard. His face was probably cherry red by now. He felt hot from the ears down to his throat. He wanted to disappear entirely.

Ansem cleared his throat. "Penis," he responded, in practically a normal speaking voice.

Sam was beginning to feel ill.

"Penis," Jake intoned in his deep voice, staring with a sneer at his text.

Andy opened his mouth, but Castiel slammed his laptop shut and got to it first. "Penis!" he shouted.

The word echoed through the entire library. Every study group and solitary student turned to stare at them with open mouths, and several giggled behind their hands.

The group of friends let their jaws drop and they watched as Castiel gave each of them a hard, challenging look in the eye, then returned to study with a twist of conceit on his lips. No one else moved.

Sam's heart started up again, and he couldn't help himself. The words tumbled out of his mouth before his brain caught up. "Oh my god, Kevin, I'm marrying that man," he hissed to his roommate beside him.

Kevin burst into laughter. "Yeah," he teased. "I bet you are."

Castiel's blue eyes squinted at his computer in concentration, and the glasses were placed back over them. "Not until after finals," he responded firmly, without even glancing up.

Kevin snickered as Sam stared helplessly. "I think that's a yes," he muttered.

Sam's face grew even hotter, and he was glad he was sitting already. "God, I hope so."

Castiel tapped away at his keyboard without so much as a word, but he spared just an instant to glance up and wink at Sam before he had refocused entirely.

**Author's Note:**

> Writers live on comments, Ramen and eliciting laughter. But mostly comments. True. 
> 
> ~Posing


End file.
